


Symmetry

by aftrnoondlight



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Drama, F/M, Family Drama, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-08-22
Updated: 2012-08-28
Packaged: 2017-11-12 16:20:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/493227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aftrnoondlight/pseuds/aftrnoondlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love comes slowly when it's the truest. A modern day romance designed and told by Edward.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. one

**Author's Note:**

>   
> [](http://s757.photobucket.com/albums/xx212/jaimearkin/featured%20banners%20FICPICS/?action=view&current=SymmetryB.gif)

one.

from Edward

"I'm here! Here I am!" Familiar, anxious energy thrust open the car door as my engine idled on. The morning fever and rush filled the street scene around the usual Bella blur of busy. "Thanks, Peter." She fell in, a haphazard pile gathering in her lap. "Oh. Peter, this is my boss, Edward." Angling her head, hands full, she introduced me to the boy with the bicycle loitering still. I reached across with an offered hand. Bella grabbed my wrist quick and tight, fingers tapping over my heavy watch. "See, I'm not late. You're early. Jerk."

"Edward Cullen." He only nodded.

"Good luck today, Bella." She waved her thanks, obviously worried enough to tell someone new. Shifting the mess, she blew loose waves from her face.

"Neighbor?" I wondered, moving her design tubes, leather bag to the back seat.

"Who? Peter? Yeah, he's in the flat above me. Super nice. Just sort of always there though… you know? I don't know. He's a psych resident at Rush." Always and as long as I've known her statements end with a questioning tone.

"Well, that might be useful."

"Yes, well, working for you, it might…" She played effortless, primping in the humidity.

"That's right. Your boss, Edward Cullen…"

"Should I say my project manager? My mentor? Wait no, my hero…" Dripping sarcasm, she smirked, smile growing. "But I am excited. Like really excited about this morning."

"Yeah?" I taunted, her freshman enthusiasm was infectious. "Well, you might need these." I motioned to the rectangular cards on the console between us. Diving in, she gently brushed and flipped and admired.

"Isabella Swan, M-Arch… Garrett Paul Urban Design and Build…" she mouthed, pursing full, naturally glossed lips. "You made these for me?" Lashes batted slightly to amuse.

"Yes. Yes. You're officially big time now."

"I am. I've finally arrived. I'm talented and important and you should promote me."

"I just hired you."

"I know. And thank you for that. I'll be forever grateful… You should take Peppervine and Church instead, to avoid the construction." She pointed, craning and annoyed.

"I like construction. It's kinda what we do." I turned down Peppervine, she tuned to local sports radio.

"Why is it so fucking hot today?" She twisted in the grey leather seat. "It's hot right?"

"Nerves."

"No. I mean a little. But it's like we're having an Indian summer or something. Is that what you call it? Seventies in October? Shit." She rambled as I pulled onto the expressway heading west of the noise. "Maybe I should take off my tights." I glanced, sudden. She was leaning and unbuckling. "I'm an idiot anyway, this looks ridiculous. Tights and open toe t-straps. You should've told me." Reactively, I shifted towards the door, rubbing an anxious thumb over my mouth as her patterned dark blue silk hiked further. "Ok, look that way." She gestured, bossy.

"I'm driving." She arched and struggled, pulling down to bare legs. A side eye peek left endless cream skin. I straightened, grateful for dark shades.

"Oh god, look at this bruise." She smoothed over the purple, shaded mass on her right thigh, laughing. Jesus Christ. "Wait, what are you wearing?" Hands tugged at my tan jacket.

"Hey, now." I batted, sneaking another glance at the jagged wound.

"That looks nice. You look nice." So do you. Fingertips obliviously smoothed down my pinstripe dress shirt, tongue clicking."I bet Jenn-i-fer bought that. Hmmm?"

"No. It's new, but thanks for ruining my morning. How'd you get that bruise?"

"Oh god. No, no, no I'm sorry. Don't be sad." She pouted, rubbing gently over her thigh again. Fuck. "I thought she was so far gone. Edward, seriously, I'm sorry."

"It's fine. I'm kidding. Tell me about that." I pointed, another look.

"Oh. My drafting table. The new one you brought in. Yeah. Well, the corner gets me every fucking time."

"You know those are adjustable, right?" She stared, glared and rolled dark eyes.

"You're a sarcastic asshole sometimes."

"That's no way to talk to your boss."

"But wait are you really still sad?" She twisted, facing, dramatic. "Because you shouldn't be. She was dreadful, completely toxic. And it's been a year, right? I seriously thought you were going to propose last Thanksgiving. You were acting so bizarre. We were all really scared. Remember? She just disrupted the flow." With confident, crossed arms, she sassed on ugly details even I'd forgotten. "And Brett tried to warn you..."

"Brett the relationship expert. He should have his own reality show."

"Well, he and Beth have been together since the seventh grade. I'd say that makes him an expert."

"Christ." We laughed, hovering the console, gliding arms. She casually grabbed my stainless thermos, flipping the lid, sipping slow. The thin silk of her dress gaped over her chest as she fell back against her seat. Deep blue lace edged and peeked.

"Mmmmm. Why so much cream?" She cringed, then eased with an impish grin.

"It's how I like it. But please help your self." She stroked the canister, watching Chicago's urban landscape slip by.

"She doesn't know what she's missing. Look at you. Junior partner now. Swanky silver Audi. Expensive suit. Gorgeous apartment. With original dentil molding. I'd kill for dentil molding."

"When did you get so materialistic? It's not an attractive quality."

"I'm not. You know I'm not! I just love details. It's what we do…" She mocked, winking. "I just worry. Don't be lonely. I need all my guys happy and content and loved. It's just a thing for me. You know this." I do know. I was there. The loss still soul deep.

"Hardly lonely. Don't worry about me."

"Yeah? Are there new ladies I should meet? I mean they've always lined up for you." She perked, giggly, I smirked. "Oh. Oh." Her fingers flew over my lips as she adjusted the volume on the radio. "Shhhh! I need to hear what they say about Cutler from yesterday. I got stuck with him on my fantasy team this year."

"Such a girl, you are…"

…And the Bears finally win at home against Atlanta 30-12. Cutler completed 22 passes for 312 yards and 2 touchdowns. Brian Urlacher in the studio a bit later to discuss the game, so don't go anywhere! You're listening to AM670 All sports, all the time.

She offered the obnoxious, familiar fist bump.

"Almost there."

"We are? Shit." Suddenly reaching, stretching and angled, her chest brushed my shoulder. "You know I altered the exhibition space dimensions slightly. Right?"

"Yes. I approved and signed off, remember?"

"Ok. Sam Uley. Mr. Sam Uley, director, head curator, blah blah blah… the survey specs… the Quileute library space would allow… sitting approximately… " She whispered, reciting to no one, I beamed amused, impressed. Knees knocked together. "Ok. I'm shaking. This is so stupid." She chewed and hummed. "Renovations aren't my strength, Edward. I like conception. Ground up. From scratch. Fuck, fuck, fuck. "

"What are you even talking about?" I shook, narrowed eyes at her nervous nonsense, pulling in to park. "Hey. Look at me." We breathed, she slowed. Her eager, innocent expression a vague memory of random past firsts. "I've reviewed everything. These clients are easy. They are very grateful and open to ideas. Your preliminary designs are…"

"Tragic? Amateur?" You're tragically frustrating.

"What is this new professional insecurity with you? You're usually so full of yourself."

"Ha! I know. I know." She steadied. "I'm a sick study in duality, right? A fucking mess!" Her trembling hands whipped through long, mussed waves, then wildly danced in my face. I grabbed them, holding tight, then gentle. My thumb stroked her palm to soothe.

"I wouldn't let you present if I didn't trust your ability, Bella. My reputation is on the line too."

"Wait! What? Present? Edward!" She shouted, I ignored, smug, unloading and grabbing two bright hard hats. She stalked towards with purpose. "You won't let me talk. Right? You're kidding, aren't you?" I pulled the yellow plastic down tight to her arched brows, knocking twice over the top.

"It's all you, kiddo. Don't blow it." I spun, she trailed, faintly furious and getting psyched.

"Calling me kiddo. You fucker. Oh god. Ok. I will nail this. I will nail this." I know you will.


	2. two

two.

"Ahhhhh…" Bella pounced, I wrapped her waist to steady. West Taylor Street on Thursday evening was full enough to garner a few stares. The neighborhood was a practical blend of residential and retail, alive with young professionals and students.

"You're crazy." I whispered, suffocating in her hair. "We really need to find an outlet for this energy."

"I mean when he started in about the suspended beams…" She skipped a step, then two ahead. Spinning to speak as her mind raced. "Swear to god, half way, right before lunch, which was really delicious by the way, I was imagining the entire design scope screwed. Just completely fucked. But then… Bam!" She fell serious to mock herself. She climbed a short stair stoop for further dramatic platform. "Mr. Uley, I feel fully confident that the ceiling structure in the main gallery can hold the goddamn boat replicas… Oh and I saw you cringing too." She pointed, playfully accusing.

"Yeah, I think it's really great when you use foul language with the clients."

"He used it first."

"How old are you, again?" Dark eyes narrowed. She paused, retying the deep blue sash at her hip. .

"I promise to tone it down next time. You know my mouth has always given me infinite trouble."

"Beginner's mistake. You're extremely passionate about creating. I've been there. I get it." We moved slower, arms looped.

"My wise, patient mentor… Actually, I felt in complete control."

"Until you walked into the knee wall?"

She froze, arms thrown up, head back, roaring, "Thank god it's over! Are we almost to the bar by the way? The Monkey Drum… We need to celebrate! I should call my dad."

"The Drum and Monkey," I corrected, shrugging out of my tan suit jacket, suddenly too warm. "Another block. You'll like it. It's kinda like Hawkes back home." She grinned suspicious, eyes brightened by lit shop windows. "What?"

"You still call Madison home. That's quaint. Very sweet. You're such a mama's boy. How old are you, again?"

"You're such a pain in the ass."

"Is that why you don't take me out to meet people? I really need to make some connections. Professional and otherwise…"

I knuckled the top of her head, guiding through the bar's heavy red painted, peeling door. "You've only been in Chicago for what? Two months?" Two months, four days…

"And we've been working eighty hour weeks. Just don't be embarrassed of me. Because that would be horrible. Are you? Like an annoying little sister? Or is it because I know all of your secrets? You don't want me drinking and telling, hmmm?"

"Nah, it's okay. I know yours too."

~oo~S~oo~

"Ok, but you can't seriously like Lebron James!" Bella screamed, unecessarily close to our colleague, John.

"And here we go…" I dropped my wallet on the stainless bar, warning John with wide eyes that he was in danger.

"What? Why? He's damn talented...you can't deny that!" Instead he pressed, under the hypnotic spell of her irresistable well-balanced charm.

"But he's a total tool! How can you even get behind that?"

"I like winners… what can I say! Who the hell do you cheer for then?" They challenged louder, I moved out from between. In a conscious sweep of the scene, I surveyed the mix of familiar faces and sports obsessed locals. I barely noticed her imminent approach. She moved along the maple paneled wall with intent. Televisions blared games and scores, tuning out the live basketball debate on my left. I grinned through quiet, smug greetings.

"How've you been, Maria?" Her appeal wasn't lost, but the flirt was tiring.

"You were going to call." I reactively glanced, Bella's mouth hovered the tip of her amber beer bottle, gaze locked, on pause.

"I've been slammed managing this museum project." I gestured towards Bella. "We've been working non-stop."

"Ah." Maria nodded, murderously straight, dark hair shadowed her disappointment. "Well, we got the new condo project here in University Village. So I've been working like mad too."

"Oh. That's a big coup. Congratulations."

"Thanks. So when you're free again, we should talk shop... eat, drink or something." She leaned, lips skimmed my cheek, ear, heady scent strong. Her proximity reminded of several sleepless nights together. "I miss you." She sipped her wine slow, fingers grazing my chest, tugging the buttons softly, suggestively. "She's cute, by the way." I caught Maria's hand, as Bella stiffened through a noticeably audible exhale. "Seriously, call me… soon, Edward." Pink painted lips dusted near my jaw again, before disappearing.

"Come on, John. Ray Allen is a ten time all-star, he's sitting on more accolades than James will ever even deserve, and he's the NBA all-time leader in three-point field goals made. You've got to admit he's worth supporting. Plus, look what he does off the court."

"Jesus, Edward, where'd you find this one?" He laughed, toasting. "Listen up, he also holds the record for three-point field goals attempted… and Lebron James broke Ray Allen's record for most consecutive points in a game so that automatically makes him superior." Her scowl led a rush of Swan family memories. I waved the bartenders attention.

"Are you serious? That's your focus?" Bella was soulless in sports, forever her father's daughter.

"Two more Spotted Cows," I ordered.

"How about the next time Lebron is in town, I'll take you to a game, then you'll see why he's so revered?" Fuck you, John. Shit. I turned and tensed, as his eyes traveled her body down, then up again.

I offered her the beer, intentionally lingering to brush hands. I'm here.

"So, how long have you two known each other?" John flexed beneath a grey company logoed polo.

"Birth."

"Her birth," I corrected.

"Right, he and Brett were in the third grade. He's my brother Brett's best friend. Say that three times fast… Ha!" She knocked back her second, breathing deep. Sweeping her long hair into a loose, lazy knot, she rocked in the dark barstool. "He actually bought me my first Spotted Cow… the elixir of life." We nodded, goofy grins, old and ours. "When I was what, Edward? Sixteen?" Eighteen.

"Whoa. Where'd you win that?" His calloused thumb grazed the decades old scar barely beneath her left ear. Don't touch, man.

"Oh. Well… ever the tag along… see Ben's the oldest, then Brett and our token brother, Edward, and Emmett… the baby, well he's seventeen now. I mean he's not part of this story, but…" She rambled, John stared. "These guys were climbing to their uber stupid, secret hideaway, which was basically a bunch of old two by fours in our oak tree. I was at the bottom, on the ground…"

"Yelling profanities…"

"Shut the hell up! Let me tell this. Anyway, they got spooked by a teeny, tiny baby cardinal in the tree and the clumsy goons fell like dominoes all the way down the trunk piling onto me. I was impaled, literally stabbed with a branch they brought down."

"More like a twig."

"So you two go way back. Sounds like borderline nepotism." Bella faded, he'd hit the line. His perpetual bullshit was rubbing me too.

"She knows her shit, John. You'll see, this project will be in your phase soon. She's worked up quite the progressive plan. Hopefully your guys are up to the challenge. Bella's relentless with details." Brilliant, actually.

"You know, I almost majored in Construction Management. My dad's in construction, Brett too. But this guy, he's quite the influence. Calling me constantly at school, reminding me to explore my artistic side. Such a dreamer, he is." She trailed, thoughts past. Her fingers fell over mine, brief, warm, tugging light.

"Well, I'm looking forward to seeing what you've got." Fuck you. Done indulging, I straightened, squaring protective.

"You ready? It's been a long day."

"I can take her."

"I've got it." Back the fuck off. She's with me.

~oo~S~oo~

The short trip to her four story building wasn't our ordinary comfort. We rode odd, quiet. Her spirit seemingly spent, she watched my hands mindlessly over the wheel. "What was that ridiculous dick size competition?"

I choked. "What? What the hell are you talking about?

"You know what. That was disgusting. Seriously." I shrugged. "You can't be that way anymore, you know? We weren't hanging out in a college bar on summer break."

"What way is that, Bella?"

"Stop it. You can't go around puffing up every time I talk to a grown man. Did Brett tell you to head off my fun? You guys are so predictable. This is why I'm still fucking single! And you're off drooling over that woman with the best fucking hair ever. Which by the way, I need to hear the dirty deets sometime. But not now, because it's not fair and I'm really fucking… frustrated," she trailed, mumbling. "In more ways than one." Oh. Join the fucking club. "But seriously, what does she do? I mean, I'm just curious."

"She owns a small landscape architecture firm."

"Owns it?"

"Yes. Why?"

"I don't know... she just didn't seem..."

"Wow. Listen to you. This is rare. Usually it's all girl power, solidarity with you." Interesting.

She pumped her fist, mumbling. "Go girl... with your great fucking hair!"

"Bella, listen, John Dowling has a pretty significant position at Garrett Paul. You're going to be working with him closely and often. He needs to respect the situation... and so do you."

"Thanks, buddy, I really appreciate the trust. He's not my type, anyway. He likes Lebron James." She shuddered, dramatic.

"Hey..."

"Hey," she mocked, easing slightly with a twisted grin. Edging the curb, I killed the engine and we both unbuckled.

"What the hell time is it, anyway? I'm done arguing with you."

"Are you hungry? I can feed you."

"I'm tired."

"I'll walk you up."

"I'm a big girl now, you know. Do we need to cover that part again?" I'm totally aware. We paused, staring. "I don't mean to be such a bitch, I'm sorry. I don't want to ruin the day. Today was good."

"You were good."

"Thank you. For all of this. All… of it." Melting into the seat, sinking lower, sighing deep… "This is exactly how I imagined our…" She rubbed sleepy eyes. "I mean…it's how I imagined all the days to be. And I love it, I love everything. It's truly like this fast paced urban fantasy I always had. You know… leaving home, away from Madison, then the university and my brothers and Dad and just living and exploring and designing. And now it's real and I'm here and I get to do it because you took a chance on me." Her lips quickly met my cheek, a rote, fleeting kiss, yet the moment slowed as she fell away. "Thank you, Edward."

"No problem." I can't imagine you not here… She nodded, moving through the door, shoes, leather bag, design tubes in fumbling.

"Ok then."

"Ok."

~oo~S~oo~

Firm thighs straddled, my hips rocked ready against her warmth. I spread her further as she moved over me, deeper by every thrust. Her needy strong fingers sought my chest, desperate for leverage as I fucked harder. The darkest, straightest hair fell forward masking her face as I gripped her smooth hips. Harder, faster…begging dirty, louder…. So goddamn close now… Incredible… Maria always felt incredible.

She moaned sweet, as I flipped us over, arms bracing on either side. Her hands gently grasped the dark iron headboard, as I slid. Her legs wrapped slow, she met my thrusts, as I captured a nipple. Teeth teased the taut peak, she whimpered faint, breathless, nearing the edge. I focused on the silky light waves spilled over the pale sage sheets… I skimmed, wet, parted lips up and over the creamy smooth skin of her neck, finally tasting tender the tiny, familiar scar at the base of her ear… "Mmmm, Edward…"

"What the fuck!" My cell menaced, my cock throbbed, my heart exploded. "Fuck. No. No. No…" I stroked, anxious to breathe steady, wanting to finish, needing to finish, my head spun and the ringing forced on. "Hello!"

"Hi you, it's me. I'm early and already downstairs. It's raining, but I do have blueberry bagels. And yes, I walked, so be proud. Hey, why are you so out of breath?" Jesus. Bella. "Helloooo... Edward..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading and being here. Your notes last week were the absolute best xo
> 
> Huge hugs to the ladies that keep us true, obsmama, ffpassion, and carenl. Love you xx
> 
> Sweetest thanks to twilover76, who writes pretty words and supports big xo
> 
> Tell us everything... we love to hear from you :) Have a wonderful week xoxo


	3. three

three.

"Mr. Cullen… lunch is served."

"Great, thanks."

"Pastrami on Rye, oil and vinegar, extra onions, no cheese."

"That's me."

"Aren't you from Wisconsin? No cheese, really?" Angela joked, handing over the white paper bag and drink.

"Yeah…Hey, how's your son doing?"

"Better, thank you. Oh, Beth Swan's on line three. I got confused for a minute."

"It's Bella's sister in law."

"Gotcha. Bella did call about ten minutes ago, she's on her way, she got lost on the Southside."

"What? What's she doing down there?"

"Meeting, maybe?"

"Can you tell her I need to see her when gets here? Thanks." I quickly picked up the phone on my desk.

"Bethie!"

"Hello, you… Mr. Big Shot. Too busy to RSVP to a silly little baby shower for your future godchild back home, I get it."

"Ahhhh. Shit. I'm sorry. Of course, I'll be there. You know that."

"Okay, okay… I figured. You need someone to keep your social life situated."

"I have no social life, Beth. None."

"You've got Bella down there now. Must be like old times, huh?"

"Yeah something like that."

"Brett and Charlie still worry about her like crazy. It's ridiculous. She's a grown woman now. I'm seriously so proud of her."

"Well, the worry's warranted, she can be a handful… Hey, talk about grown ups… are you guys all set? What do you need? I guess I should go shopping for this party."

"We're good. We just miss you guys. The shower's an excuse to get you back home for a few days, you know."

"Fuck Beth, where did the time go? You guys are having an actual baby… I can remember Brett talking about…"

"Stop it! God. I don't like thinking about the things you know. We're not getting any younger. You'd better get busy and catch up. How's the outlook?"

"Dim. Dark. Basically, pitch black."

"Oh, please. I doubt that. Bella was just telling Brett this morning about some beautiful Maria woman at your apartment." What? No. Fuck. She was not at my apartment.

"No, no… no Maria. That was just a thing over the summer. Post Jennifer… really just a thing. That's all. And I don't know why she thought that."

"She called early, lost and pissed or something, Bella style. God, I miss her messes. Sometimes. But, yeah, I don't know… Brett talked her all the way to the train. Anyway… " Where were you… "You guys should try to come up Friday for Emmett's game. It would make Charlie's life to have everyone there. Oh, that reminds me, I saw your mom yesterday. She was working at the St. James pumpkin patch."

"Yeah, that's her annual gig. She likes being with the kids."

"She looked great. Big smile. It was perfect."

"Thanks, Beth. It's good to hear… Alright, we'll see you in a couple of weeks, then. Tell Brett to get on the horn. It's been like four days or something."

"Oh, god… you two. You would think after knowing each other as long as you have, you could go a few days without talking and checking in. You're like gossipy old women sometimes. I'll let him know you're expecting a call from him soon. Hug Bella, please."

"Will do. Bye, Beth." Why the hell were you on the Southside of fucking Chicago alone on a Friday morning?

"What?" Bella shrugged, hip cocked, brow arched, sudden and present in my office. Her hair hung limp and damp down her back.

"Where've you been?" I stood, she scoffed. "Just decided to loiter in the dangerous hoods of Chicago? Please, enlighten me."

"First of all, change your damn tone... "

"Bella, knock it off. Where were you? I've been… worried."

"Yeah? Well, I'd be more worried about your cell phone service, since it's so fucking shady and just loses connection so randomly. I'd also be worried about your heart's reputation since it's so full of hot… sexy, ugh… all nighters and can't seem to remember the fulfillment of giving back selflessly to society." I gripped the ends of my hair in eye rolling exasperation.

"What in the fuck are you talking about? Goddammit!" I tensed, she flinched and narrowed her eyes, ready.

"Coven House, Edward. I was at the Coven House board meeting. And you promised. You promised to do this with me. For my mom, Edward. We were going to do this together."

"Oh, fuck, Bella. I'm sorry."

"You and me… remember…" I do, I remember…

She wore Brett's old green jersey over another. The whistle sent her running from one group of eight girls to another. I stretched my legs from the seemingly smaller wooden bleachers in the St. James gym and tugged anxiously through my hair. The indescribable pit and pain in my stomach waged on as I checked my watch. Concentrating on a monotonous dribble drill, Bella rounded the orange cone, dusting damp, thick bangs to the side. She stilled suddenly, the ball fell away. We stared, I grinned and motioned. Moving closer, arms crossed and guarded, the tears in her wide, brown eyes spilled silent, easy.

"Did she die?"

"Bella…"

"That's why you're here, right? My dad sent you. Because she died today." I knelt within a whisper.

"We're going to go to my house for a while, kiddo." My hand was light over her trembling shoulder. "My mom has Emmett there with her.. We can swim in the pool if you want." She nodded, kicking paver rocks, trailing me to my jeep. "You wanna ride shotgun?"

"I'm not allowed." She breathed, sizing up my faded duffle spilling trainers and Calculus notes onto the front seat.

"Can you just say… please, Edward." I paused, dropping the heavy ring of keys in my lap. Lost on how to comfort, my dad was alive when he left. I gingerly laid my hand over the top of her head, then told the worst truth, forever becoming an accomplice in her small life's darkest moment. Drifting in on a sunny August afternoon and ripping the grounding light from all she knew.

"Can we go the long way?"

I slowed, watching as she worked hard to manually roll down the window.

"Regent Street. Can we drive down Regent Street?" She leaned, whole and calm, from shoulders up outside the window. The brightest summer sun punctuated her freckles, the warm wind blew her ponytail free. I drove the long way, slower by the mile, letting it sink. Months past, there was no sign of an accident, only new season growth.

She suddenly fell in, tugging her jersey right, cheeks pink and tear stained. "I hope your mom made goulash." I laughed light, settling.

"Bella Swan, I'm pretty sure you're the only person on the planet who likes my mom's goulash."

"Really? That's cool."

"It is cool. Makes her feel good. And that's a good thing."

"Yeah."

"I got lost," she whispered harsh, pushing by me.

"I heard."

"From who?"

"Beth. She called about the baby shower. And she also told me you thought I had Maria over."

"Yeah… well… you were out of breath and fucking hung up on me and she's gorgeous and so are… I figured it's just not shit you wanted me to know. So I went on to the meeting thinking you'd just meet me there. I mean… I know I can't depend on you forever. Being there. So…" I never want to disappoint you.

"You can depend on me..."

"So… was she there?"

"No."

"Well, then what was…"

"Please drop it. I'm so fucking sorry about this morning. My head was a disaster. You know I meant to be there with you." Her shoulders relaxed slightly, she wiggled in her tall heeled leather boots.

"This group is amazing. Their long term vision is totally attainable, Edward. Something I can completely wrap my entire mind and soul around. I'm serious. My mom would have been so pleased. Like really impressed. You know it's definitely a bigger deal than what she ran in Madison, right? I mean… they're planning entire urban blocks of these affordable family homes. Just… pure community love."

"It's a great set up. It really is. I've been working with them for almost five years now."

"I didn't know… wow." She trailed. "The energy is just so inspiring. You need energy. You need something. I'm so pissed at you right now." She rambled, hopping onto my desk as I fell, deep tilt in my chair again. "Everyone of course asked about you."

"Yeah? How'd you explain? What lies did you dole?"

"That they should judge you harshly and veto every brilliant suggestion you make."

"Sounds about right." The pearl buttons on her black wool shirtdress pulled slightly as she crossed her legs. She tore into the butcher paper sandwich wrapping.

"What the hell with all these onions, Edward? Disgusting." Mouthful, cringing and cute, she bitched and spilled. Onions flung and left in a heap.

"Help yourself. Please."

"And what is this?" She sipped, wincing.

"Black tea. Mango black tea. It has lots of antioxidants for old people like me."

"But it's sweetened with sugar?" I nodded. "So you understand that pretty much defeats the purpose? And what's with the mango in October?"

"Right. Whatever. I like it and I'm going to need something stiffer if you continue this torture. And you're supposed to affirm that thirty two isn't old, by the way."

"You deserve it. You abandoned me… Oh, but there was one potentially exciting happening that could turn my frown upside down and might forgive your complete and utter failure."

"I can't even imagine." The sole of her boot tapped relentless against my knee. She uncrossed her legs, oblivious to my view which reactively slid higher. Fuck. More lace, light and cream, peeked from between her legs and darker cream trimmed her thighs. Jesus Christ.

I clenched the crease of my grey dress pants, ever wanting to run my fingers along and up her silk instead. She edged the corners of her mouth, wet with oil and vinegar. She swiped over her bottom lip, a new and easy giggle in the mood shift. "So… you didn't tell me about Alec Meyer…" Shit.

"Alec? You met Alec, did you? I suppose you would."

"Yes. Yes, I did." She smirked, wicked. "He took me in, gave me shelter from the rain and ate your bagel."

"Is that supposed to be funny?"

"Yes. Maybe... I don't know but, thank god you were a horrible human being this morning and forgot about me and the meeting…" I never forget you. "Because… I could relax and get my flirt on, without your hovering." She winked. I ran hands furiously over my face.

"Bella, come on."

"What?" She squared, frustrated.

"I thought you were there to volunteer, be inspired… give back?"

"Stop. That's not fair."

"You know I've known him since my program at Notre Dame."

"Good for you."

"I mean if his college days were any indication…"

"Goddammit. Whatever. He's super nice and gracious and interesting and ridiculously accomplished. He's president of a non-profit… And… he invited me out for drinks."

"Of course he did." I righted, tense and flexed.

"Don't be a jerk... I get to date people."

"Right," I mumbled, moving to the drafting table. "Oh, I realized this morning, while you were out picking up older men, that your scale is off on this corner feature in the Quiluete library."

She dug in, knowing. "I'll look at in Monday. I'm leaving."

"For the day?"

"I'm done here."

"Really…"

"Yes. You're…"

"What? What am I? What am I now? Today? Hmmm?"

"Why are you doing this?"

"Doing what? Caring about you?"

"That's not what this feels like, Edward."

I grabbed the last bottle from the caterer's white lacquered tub and staggered toward the water. Popping the top few buttons of my tuxedo shirt, I grinned lazy and nodded.

"Are you feeling better or hiding from all the romance?"

"Come hammock with me."

"Is hammock a verb now? Is that what all the college cool kids are saying?"

"Shut up. I'm sad, rock with me." She shifted, I twisted and fell opposite over the sturdy white ropes.

"Okay… so sad and bossy."

"I can't believe my brother just got married. It's crazy. I always figured Ben would be first."

"He's got other priorities. But Brett and Beth… they give me hope."

"You want that? Really? That's surprising coming from you."

"Sure. You don't?" She reached for my bottle, sliding her tongue around the glass top, then sipping small.

"I'm eighteen and hopeless."

"No way. You're terrific."

"Can you tell Tyler that?"

"That punk?" I scoffed. "His loss."

"It's not, Edward. I miss him."

"Well, a wedding isn't exactly the best place to heal a broken heart, kiddo. And I know you miss him, because you were crying at four in the morning."

"Yeah, sorry about that. But thanks for answering. Brett didn't."

"Ahhh, I see, I'm second in command." I knocked her knees with mine.

"He better be missing me."

"Who wouldn't? You're the epitome of everything amazing in a woman."

"Are you drunk? How much is Brett paying you?"

"I mean it. I really do. You're good people, Bella Swan."

"He was everything…"

"Everything. Everything?"

"Yes. Oh god… okay this is awkward."

"Probably more awkward for me."

"I just want the feeling to end. This like gutting misery." So age appropriately dramatic, she closed her eyes and groaned, her teal painted toes pinched the knotted rope beneath...

"The misery will help you grow. These guys you date aren't going to change until they're out of school and responsible for their own groceries and shit. Trust me. You should be out having fun. Having lots of sex. You don't get these years back." She suddenly sat up, wide eyed.

"Brett definitely isn't paying you."

"I mean you need to be careful…" I pointed, she tugged and twisted 'til it hurt.

"Okay, Jesus. I'm embarrassed. But you're so real, Edward. That's rare amongst dudes." She crawled casual, tucking in close. We focused on the same setting sun listening to the waning celebration up the hill behind us. "Maybe I'll meet someone like you next semester."

"Nah…"

"You're the total package in a guy. Seriously. That's why all my friends had huge crushes on you."

"Yeah, I suppose I am the ultimate catch." Her elbow met my ribs.

"Thanks for always listening, man."

"Are we having a moment?"

"Totally. This is a serious business moment. I won't forget the night you gave me permission to go have lots of sex…"

~oo~S~oo~

My knocking increased the higher, louder she sang. Anxiously gripping the fluted, grey painted molding around her door, I stared at the scuffed tips of my dress shoes. I needed a shoe shine. I needed a whiskey. I needed a life. Fuck. Bella, open the door.

"Hi."

"Hi." We stared. Smoothing and straightening a short olive dress, her hands gripped the leather tie tight at her waist. "You changed."

"I'm just heading out." Her cool tone was unforgiving. She leaned toward the small side table, filling a light leather clutch with essentials.

"Where? Where are you going?"

"I told you, drinks… with Alec Meyer."

"Tonight? Now?" My tone stabbed with jealousy, I tightened, narrowing eyes at her. She breathed to steady, scowling, giving as good as she had. An amazing intensity, ever present in my life, had finally evolved.

"Yes, Edward. Tonight. I'm meeting him for drinks a few blocks up at a new jazz bar."

"You don't like jazz."

"I know that. I'm just... making an effort." She sighed, licking her lips, frustrated. "What do you want?" I stepped closer, my heart warring with my head. "Tell me what you want."

"Fuck, Bella… don't go." I pressed, trapping her gently against the wall behind. Slowly sliding my hands to the base of her neck, I grazed my thumbs across her blushed cheeks. Soothing desperate as she stiffened. She reactively grasped forward, her fists twisted my shirt to balance. "Please, don't go tonight." I met her forehead with mine, breathing in her subtle perfumed scent. She shook, a slight fight and will to understand. "Shhh…" I tangled through the waves at her nape. My thumb slid across her rose glossed lips.

"Edward…" Heady confusion, a sensual lilt laced her voice. Ask me, beg me… whisper soft. I want things from you I can't explain. She released my shirt, spreading trembling fingers over my abdomen, touching new.

I tenderly held through her hair, pulling closer, leaning in, mouths hovered, breath shared.

"Stay here… with me."

Nails dug, eyes fluttered closed, a faint gasp startled. My lips fell firm, hers parted under mine. Tongues tentative, exploring slow, I pressed tighter, sliding my knee between her weakening legs. We hit the wall, she stiffened again, closing her legs around mine. We stilled.

I shifted, my painfully hard cock against her, she whimpered, pulling me ever closer. Breathless and on, I tugged easy on her hair, to trail wet down her jaw. You're so fucking soft... The dip and drape of her dress leaving her throat and chest bare. "You're so beautiful," I whisper, tasting over her skin. "Bella, fuck. I want this… I want everything with you…"

She loosened as I neared her neck again, her hands forced between against my chest. Pushing, harder off and away, she breathed deep as I straightened from the heat. I fell back along the opposite wall, rattling a frame above me. My day old stubble marred her creamy skin, her fingers ran down her neck, up over her swollen lips, retracing.

"What… what is this…" She tilted her head and rolled it away and back against the wall, her eyes closed, undoubtedly replaying the last minutes on a loop. "No… no, no, no." Her eyes widened, locked on mine. I began, she stopped. "No, Edward. You don't get to come here, raging jealous if that's even what you fucking are right now and come at me with… this. And expect me to change my plans… or my mind… I don't…"

"Bella… listen…"

"I don't understand… this. Please go. I… I have a date. I have to go. I need you to leave. I can't do this with you right now."

Unsteady steps towards the door, she opened, shaking. I watched, taking in the stubborn set and stance. White knuckles punished the door's edge, as she stared simple, lost in the black varnished floor. I paused. Cupping her warm face firm, she melted barely into my palm. "I'm not giving up..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you sweet friends for reading xx
> 
> Thank you to the best, obsmama, ffpassion and carenl. So much love xo
> 
> Our beautiful, talented friend VampsHaveLaws writes heartache, love so pretty, and inspires us. Love you girly xx
> 
> He went for it. How do you feel? How does Bella feel... She'll tell us in the chapter ;)
> 
> Love you guys XO

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again! Thanks so much for being here and reading. We've missed you xo
> 
> These friends... ffpassion, obsmama and carenl, they're lovely and wise and preread for us xx
> 
> We love our Edwards sweet and our Bellas fun. This trip promises fluffy sugar, hot naughty goodness, and our favorite bittersweet hook. Be sure and read the future peek on Jaime's blog, Fic Fare .
> 
> Please say hi, leave your thoughts, we reply to each and every. More on Monday. xo


End file.
